Conventionally, various types of aircraft utilize shock strut assemblies to assist in reducing and managing energy transmitted from landing gear to the structure of an aircraft to which the landing gear is attached. Such shock strut assemblies often utilize a separated gas-fluid shock strut. Typically, servicing of these shock struts starts by adjusting the oil volume to a desired level. This is achieved by servicing the shock strut in the fully compressed position wherein the shock strut internal volume is known or using stroke measurement devices to set the shock strut internal volume to a known value. Then the gas chamber is pressurized to a desired gas operating pressure. Such methods typically comprise an air bleeding procedure during oil servicing to ensure that the shock strut is serviced with a right volume of oil. Moreover, gas is normally serviced at a relatively high pressure. Methods for servicing shock struts that do not require air bleeding and high gas servicing pressure may be desirable to reduce the complexity of the servicing task and associated equipment.